


Can I sleep here tonight?

by marvelousmsmol



Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Minor Injuries, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousmsmol/pseuds/marvelousmsmol
Summary: After the Miraculous Cure doesn't heal Ladybug, it seems a certain black cat has told Adrien Agreste about his girlfriend's injury.Prompt: "Can I sleep here tonight?"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mollie's 500 Follower Celebration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194941
Comments: 5
Kudos: 110





	Can I sleep here tonight?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_popcorn_kernel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_popcorn_kernel/gifts).



Ladybug flopped down on the rooftop, groaning and letting her limbs sprawl out around her. She still felt as though she could hardly get any air in her lungs, and every breath she did manage to take caused immense pain in her lungs. 

“Tikki, spots off.” She barely got the words out of her mouth, but the detransformation phrase still worked, leaving her in her normal clothes on the roof. 

“Marinette, are you alright?” Tikki asked, floating next to her face with a look of concern. 

“Why didn’t the Miraculous cure work?” Marinette asked. “I still feel like I’m dying.”   


“Well, I’m sure you’re not dying,” Tikki said. The Kwami flew down towards Marinette’s hips, lifting up the hem of her shirt and peeking underneath. “It’s already starting to bruise. You got hit by that Akuma really hard.” 

“What? Really?” Marinette asked, starting to sit up. The pain flared up again and Marinette immediately had to lay back down. 

Tikki flew into Marinette’s purse, reemerging with a cookie in between her paws. “I need to recharge so you can transform again and get home. We need to get this taken care of before it gets worse.” 

Marinette let her head fall to the side and rest, trying to focus on anything but the pain in her ribs. She tried to focus on the sounds around her, cars below on the street, and Tikki quickly trying to eat next to her. Digging her nails into her palms, she hoped that would draw some of the attention away, but every second it seemed to get worse. 

“Okay, I think I’m good to go,” Tikki said, flying back in front of Marinette’s face. 

Marinette nodded. “Okay, Tikki, spots on.” 

The pain seemed to subside a little as the transformation light washed over her. Ladybug stood to her feet on shaky legs. Using her yo-yo to jump across the rooftops would probably jostle her around a lot, and potentially make her injuries worse, but it would get her home quickly. 

“Okay,” Ladybug said, taking a deep breath. “Let’s do this.” 

Just as she raised her hand to jump off the roof, her yo-yo started to buzz. Furrowing her brows, Ladybug slid apart the two pieces to reveal the screen. She winced as she saw the contact of the person calling her. Ladybug hesitated for a moment but clicked accept anyway, raising the phone to her ear.

“Heeyyy, Sunshine,” Ladybug said, nervously.

“Where are you right now?” Adrien asked immediately. He already sounded worried. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

Taking another breath, Ladybug tried to sound as normal as possible. “I’m fine-”

“Chat told me you were hurt,” Adrien said. 

“What are you doing talking to Chat?” Ladybug asked, biting her lip. “You two talk to each other?”   


There was a pause before Adrien answered. “I asked him to keep me informed.”

“Oh, you did, did you?” Ladybug asked. 

“Just… Please, get over here,” Adrien said. “I’m worried.” 

“Alright,” Ladybug said. “Don’t worry too much. I’m on my way.” 

With that, Ladybug hung up. She wanted to lay down for another five minutes at that point, but if she didn’t get over to Adrien’s place soon, he’d probably go into full-on panic mode. 

She’d have to talk to Chat about not telling her boyfriend important things before she had the chance to and not worry him unnecessarily.

Somehow, Ladybug managed to make it safely to the Agreste mansion and landed on the ledge just outside of Adrien’s window. He appeared before she could even knock, opening the window for her to step inside. Ladybug took his hand as she climbed in, letting him support her. She winced, placing both of her hands on Adrien’s shoulders. 

Adrien seemed unsure of how to help her and only touched her as gently as possible. “Do you want to lay down?”   


“Yes,” Ladybug said, nodding frantically. “Please.”

Adrien helped her over to the bed, adding another pillow to prop her up with so the bruised area would be elevated. Getting on his knees, Adrien reached deep under the bed and pulled out a large first aid kit. He dug around in the box for a minute before pulling out a few ice packs, compression bandages, and cream.

“These you can take with you when you go,” Adrien said, holding up the bandages and cream. “Promise me you’ll use them.”

“Adrien, it’s fine. It doesn’t hurt that bad-”

“You’re very lucky your suit doesn’t come off and I can’t actually see what’s wrong,” Adrien said. He picked up one of the ice packs, breaking the stuff inside and laying it on top of her ribs. Picking up one of her hands, Adrien placed it on top of the ice pack. “Hold that there.”

Adrien kept his hand on top of her own, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. He sat on the edge of the bed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Ladybug couldn’t help but smile. Adrien had calmed down the longer she had been there, there was no longer a deep worry in his eyes or a nervous shaking in his voice. The amount of care he gave her meant the world to her and made her feel much better than she had before. 

“Do you feel comfortable?” Adrien asked. “Do you want another pillow?”

“No, this is perfect,” Ladybug said. “Thank you.” 

“Okay,” Adrien said, nodding. “Just rest here for a while?”   


“Can I sleep here tonight?” Ladybug asked. The question wasn’t even necessary. Adrien probably wouldn’t let her leave even if she wanted to. Not in this condition. 

“Of course, Bug,” Adrien said, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Of course you can.” 

Adrien moved around to the other side of the bed, laying down next to her and sharing half of the large pillows with her. Ladybug let her head roll to the side, resting it on his shoulder. If she could just stay here by his side, she’d probably feel much better than if she had gone anywhere else. Facing the world was something she was capable of doing by herself, but she still loved the safety and security she felt by his side. 


End file.
